whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Almiro Suarez
Almiro Suarez is a Tremere who specializes in networks. Recently, he has been assigned to a traveling coterie that seeks to decipher mysteries even the Tremere do not understand. Biography Originally from lower-class stock, Almiro's family moved to Rio while he was young. There, his father secured an education at night while working as a manual laborer by day, and managed to land a job working for a telephone company. Almiro went from a scruffy kid in the streets to having real prospects, and he took advantage of them – he educated himself in electronics and communications engineering, and went on to follow in his father's footsteps. Almiro made many contacts during the course of his employment, often through radio, computer or other anonymous media. One such contact was Ramon Alvaro, who initially called for aid in repairing the phone lines in his home – the old cabling had degraded with age, and Almiro had to replace several connectors. Ramon, explaining that he worked nights, invited Almiro to stay for a drink, ostensibly so that Almiro could explain the technology behind the phone cabling, the repair work he had done and how to modernize the structure. Eventually the discussion spun off into soccer teams, with Almiro and Ramon championing their favorite players and animatedly discussing the universal stupidity of coaches. Almiro and Ramon kept up correspondence thereafter, but Almiro did not realize that Ramon was considering him for the Embrace until two months later, when Ramon asked Almiro to drop by for an evening party and did not specify that the partygoers were Kindred. Almiro awoke from the affair as one of the undead, and had to juggle his work schedule to keep his job (he managed by shifting to emergency response for nights and evenings, in cases where storm damage or disaster had destroyed parts of the phone network). About a year after Almiro's conversion, Regent Karl Johansen's coterie arrived to track a local cult, one that used encrypted email, distributed networks, stock trading and industrial espionage to spread its occult missives across Rio, New York, and Bangladesh. Brazil's Tremere were not so much bothered by the cult as interested in how it had acquired texts with worship rites for She Who Screams in Darkness, the cult's malignant goddess-figure. Unearthing the cult's sources required someone capable of defeating the cult's communication systems, which meant a modern Tremere. Almiro fit the bill, and Varya Korlov requested his assistance. Almiro saw the job as a challenge, and although it took him several months of dedicated work, he managed to tap one of the cult's computer lines, copy their data for two weeks and uncover the original sources. Following his success, Almiro requested the chance to follow up on the case, and joined the coterie as it headed back to the States for the New York branch. Almiro relished the work and also saw the opportunity to make more widespread contacts, especially important given his relatively high generation and modern heritage. Appearance A congenial, snappy fellow, Almiro in many ways exemplifies modern Kindred. He wears slacks and button-down shirts that one would expect of a technological professional, carries a beeper, pays attention to personal hygiene and often has a small black briefcase with electrical diagnostic equipment and a laptop computer. Almiro is just under six feet tall, with a slightly large nose and browned skin that has become ashen with his Kindred condition. He smiles often out of habit. Character Sheet Reference * Category:Tremere Category:Twelfth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character